


think about it first

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: jisung’s favorite and least favorite thing about hyunjin: his mouth
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 196





	think about it first

jisung exhaled and dropped his bag to the ground as he entered the dorm. he had just gotten back from the studio with chan and changbin and had been writing non-stop. he could barely keep his eyes open as he stood there grabbing his phone from his pocket. it was 10:30 pm. he mentally groaned, picked up his bag like it weighed 100 pounds, and drug his feet to his room. 

he opened the door and his eyes shot open. the room looked like a tornado hit it. and there was hyunjin on jisung’s bed, smirking of all facial expressions. 

“oh hey! what’s up?” hyunjin asked cheerily.

“what the fuck did you do?” jisung exclaimed.

hyunjin cocked his head. “i didn’t do anything. what are you talking about?” sarcasm lingered in his voice.

jisung counted to five in his head. “how did the room get like this?” he said calmly.

“let me walk you through this.” hyunjin said before standing up and guiding jisung by his hand around his waist. 

“so i woke up from a nap and you were gone so i decided to take a shower and i put my dirty clothes here.” hyunjin pointed to a messy pile of clothes on the floor. “then after i got out i couldn’t decide what to wear, right?” hyunjin said in a relatable manner. jisung glared at him. “well that’s what those clothes are.” he said, pointing at another pile of clothes. “and then i got hungry so that’s... that.“ he said, turning jisung’s head to a bunch of wrappers everywhere.

“that’s also what you’re going to clean.” jisung said as he snatched himself away from hyunjin’s grip. 

hyunjin cackled. 

jisung stood in silence for a moment “where was the punch line?” he asked, not amused in the slightest. 

“where you thought i was gonna clean this.” hyunjin said a bit more seriously. 

“that wasn’t a joke.” jisung retorted. “clean it. now.” he said.

“why don’t you if you want it clean?” hyunjin said loudly.

“you made the fucking mess, hyunjin!” jisung yelled. he felt his blood boiling by the second. 

hyunjin shrugged. “do you want it clean or no?” he asked. jisung sighed deeply. “yes. yes, hyunjin i do.” he said. “okay. get to work.” hyunjin said and plopped back on the bed. 

“say that again.” jisung threatened. 

hyunjin looked up with a grin. “get. to. work.” he said, trying to hold back a giggle. 

jisung walked to the foot of the bed and climbed on quickly, straddling hyunjin’s waist and holding his hands above his head. “get off!” hyunjin yelled. jisung laughed. “doesn’t feel like you want me to.” he said as he rolled his hips against hyunjin’s clothed erection. hyunjin whimpered quietly at the friction and tried to buck up into jisung, which only resulted in jisung clawing into his wrists roughly. “you like when i yell at you? huh?” jisung said. hyunjin looks away as his face turns hot. “answer me.” jisung spat. hyunjin shamefully nods, trying to hide his face. jisung takes one hand and holds hyunjin’s chin firmly to look at him. “such a slut.” the younger stated. hyunjin bit his bottom lip and whined. 

“tell me, hyung.” jisung says as he leans down to hyunjin’s neck, sucking a hickey. “did you mess up the room on purpose just to make me mad?” he whispered. hyunjin shivered and nodded. “say it.” jisung purred in his ear. “i messed up the room just so you would get mad at me.” hyunjin said embarrassingly. “how desperate.” jisung said almost disappointedly. 

jisung let go of the older’s hands and slid further down his body to remove his clothes. jisung threw hyunjin’s sweatpants aside and pulled his boxers down, his cock hitting his stomach with a thump. hyunjin hissed as the cold air hit his shaft immediately. jisung hummed and began stroking hyunjin’s member agonizingly slow. “you’re so big, hyunjin... too bad you’re just a cock whore, huh?” jisung looked at hyunjin who looked embarrassed beyond belief, whimpering quietly. “such a big useless cock.” jisung with faux empathy. he pumped the raven haired boy faster, watching as his face scrunched up cutely. hyunjin whined and wrapped his arm around his face, his elbow covering his nose. “imagine how good you could fill me up...” jisung muttered. hyunjin felt his nose burn and tears prickle at his eyes as jisung continued. “you just want sungie’s cock, hm?” jisung asked. “yes.” hyunjin’s voice broke as he spoke. ‘is he crying?’ jisung thought to himself, feeling guilty. but the flashbacks of how hyunjin talked to him earlier erased all the guilt in a second. 

hyunjin started to moan louder and thrust into jisung’s hand, the younger knowing he was close. “is hyung gonna cum?” jisung asked. hyunjin whined loudly. “y- yeah.” he answered. 

jisung watched how hyunjin bucked his hips into his hand and started to cry harder. “please don’t stop.” hyunjin whimpered pleadingly. jisung throbbed at his words and continued to pump hyunjin’s dick. hyunjin sobbed out as his hips stuttered before he came on jisung’s hand and on his stomach. jisung brought his hand to hyunjin’s mouth. “clean it up, hyunjin.” jisung said as he moved his arm from across his face. hyunjin, still catching his breath, took kitten licks of his own cum until he licked stripes all around jisung’s hand. “good boy.” jisung says, wiping hyunjin’s tears. 

without saying a word, jisung got off the bed and removed his clothes, ironically adding them to the pile of hyunjin’s. he grabbed some lube from his nightstand and squirted a very generous amount in his hand. he closed the top and set it back down, pumping it along his shaft. he climbed in front of hyunjin and used the remaining bit of lube to stretch the older. hyunjin gasped and closed his eyes tightly. jisung pushed his finger in and out of hyunjin’s hole before adding another digit. “jisung...” hyunjin whimpered. jisung started to properly stretch him out and twitched as hyunjin’s moans filled the room. hyunjin let out a string of breathy moans, tears filling his eyes again at the fact jisung was purposely missing his prostate as he thrusted his fingers into him. “please.” hyunjin weakly said. jisung looked at him, halfway amused. “please what?” jisung asked. “god, jisung. please fuck me.” hyunjin said, the aggressiveness of the statement didn’t show in his voice one bit. jisung giggled and took out his fingers. “you don’t even deserve it.” jisung murmured. hyunjin hated where this was going. “do you, hyung?” jisung finally looked at him as he spoke. “no.” hyunjin answered. “look at me and tell me how much you want my cock.” jisung said and grinned. “jisung. please.” hyunjin begged, a tear falling down his cheek. “say it, whore.” jisung commanded. “i want your cock so so bad, i need it. need you to fuck me senseless. please jisung.” hyunjin borderline sobbed out. “was that so hard?” jisung laughed. 

“the things i would do to see you like this everyday, crying and begging for me to fuck you.” jisung whispered as he slowly pushed into hyunjin’s hole. hyunjin panted more rapidly the further jisung went. jisung bottomed out as quick as he could, immediately starting to thrust into the older without confirmation. hyunjin yelped and dug his nails deep into jisung’s biceps. “shut the fuck up.” jisung sternly said before covering the others mouth with his hand. jisung rolled his hips into hyunjin’s tight walls more quickly, teasing around his prostate. more tears streamed down hyunjin’s cheeks and onto jisung’s hand the faster the said boy went. jisung groaned next to hyunjin’s ear, his heat engulfing him and his dignity. hyunjin whined loudly and reached down to stroke himself. jisung thrusted particularly hard into the other. “don’t touch yourself.” jisung whispered. hyunjin let out another muffled whimper, jisung’s voice driving him nuts. “you think you can cum without touching yourself for me?” jisung said softly, his thrusts not matching the gentleness. hyunjin cried out and nodded quickly. “good boy...” jisung praised, knowing the older enjoyed it. hyunjin wrapped his hand around jisung’s wrist, holding it tighter against his mouth. “ah... what if felix saw you like this? or chan? they’d probably be jealous of me, don’t you think?” jisung asked. hyunjin let out a high pitched moan in response, sobbing harder. 

hyunjin made an awful attempt to tell jisung something despite his hand being on his mouth. jisung did notice though. “hm? gonna cum?” jisung assumed out loud. hyunjin nodded hastily and whined, trying not to buck his hips up. jisung smirked and thrusted even harder, holding back a snicker as hyunjin practically screamed. the raven haired boys moans became more short until he went still, squeezing his eyes shut where more tears came out. hyunjin groaned loudly as he came harder than earlier. jisung never stopped his thrusts, moaning softly. hyunjin didn’t know how much longer he could take of his prostate being drilled into until jisung’s thrusts started to get sloppy and his legs trembled. he let his head hang low before cumming inside the older. he breathed heavily and pulled out carefully. he removed his hand from hyunjin’s mouth, the said boy also breathing heavily from his mouth and laying limp. jisung hurriedly got off the bed and got a cloth, wiping hyunjin clean. he cupped his jaw gently. “you did so good, jinnie.” jisung said before pecking hyunjin’s lips, the latter kissing back. jisung set the cloth down and got hyunjin some clean clothes. he came back with some loose pajama pants and a big t-shirt he stole from chan. he helped hyunjin sit up and slid the shirt on. hyunjin sat back again and lifted up his hips so jisung could put underwear and the pants on. 

jisung got clothes of his own on and climbed back in bed beside hyunjin, pulling the covers over both of them. hyunjin turned onto his side and scooted closer to jisung, throwing his arm over his chest. jisung slithered his arm under hyunjin’s head and petted his hair softly. “you still have to clean though.” jisung said with a toothy grin. hyunjin groaned and snuggled closer.


End file.
